Earth
The Homeworld of the Oheh-Olo, Wooheh, Nw, the humans, and many others. Before the Great Death The Earth emerged shortly after the Life After the Grox universe formed. This planet was the first to develop life, which was scattered by Spode across the twin galaxies. It was here that the Being was sealed. Slowly Earth's bio diversity grew, and it became one of the most life filled planets in the universe. It hosted several sapient races, including Chimpanzees and humans. Eventually however the humans began to consume the planet, devestating the world horrible. Almost all native life died out, but the worst was yet to come. After the human's ran out of oil and other fossil fuels, they fought a nuclear war over the remaining supplies. The Earth was left a wasteland, the only life hiding in underground biodomes. Post Terra The Earth began to heal during the events of Post Terra, thanks to theOheh-Olo's seeding. As wars were fought, a super intelliegence evolved, who eventually became the God of Nature and Order; Nw. Nw assimilated the planet, and sent the tribes into stasis. They would remain there for ages. During this time Nw would grow in power, and make the tribes a new world. Earth however would forever be a part of Nw. Writers' Earth The Earth in the Writer's reality is at the twenty first century, and is running out of oil and other fossil fuels. Wars are common, and forests are being destroyed. There may not be long for this world, or at least human civilization. HACC Earth In the HACC universe Earth is a happy place,it has changed immensly since the time of the original Homo Sapiens and was for a time ruled by a peaceful nation of Shloo-Oheh(The Human's Descendants),Raaw and Oheh-Olo.All of these nations retreated into underground fortresses when they foresaw the coming of a race of giant,Flying Cephlapods that would block out the sun.When these Creatures died out the Shloo-Oheh noticed that their allies had begun to Deify and so they caused a collision between realities to give them more time from the Grox. When an advance team of Mikilo and Rho found the Shloo-Oheh the history of earth was revealed to them.Before long the Shloo-Oheh,or the Thinkers as they called themselves Deified they cloned the Mikilo,Rho and a Group of Bom-Eek and sent the clones to a reality where they would evolve at a breakneck speed an eventually become full gods.With this the Humans finally left Earth in a year,leaving no trace of their existance save for the Golems that housed their Dead. Earth is now ruled by the Bom-Eek, Bom Eekki and a Tribe of Tripods descended from Catfish,The MOSSA are always watching it however. As an immense amount of time has passed since the first dawn of Humanity the life on Earth is very different and alien.For instance Arthropods have now filled the niches of fish,whilst the Catfish have evolved to fill the niches of insects,Mammals and other creatures.Most insects have become huge,Crawling worm like beasts and all remaining Mammals have fled Underground . Category:Earth Category:Post-Terra Category:Life After the Grox Category:Planets Category:HACC universe